The present invention generally relates to information searches, and more particularly relates to filmstrip based query suggestions for video searches.
Search engines have become useful tools in helping users find information of interest across the internet. Typically, when a user wishes to use a search engine, the user may input a search query into a search box. The user can then submit the search query, which can lead the user to a search results page of one or more search results corresponding to the query. The user may then be able to select one of the search results, in which the selection of the result may lead the user to a web page for browsing.